


Leverage

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance, february bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it finally happens, the only surprise is that he's not surprised. Or what happens when Diggle trains Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> For February Bingo: prompt "three little words"

When it happens, the only thing that surprises John is that he's not really surprised at all. 

He and Felicity have been spending a lot of time together since she found out about him and Oliver, and a lot of that time has been spent alone together with him teaching her some self defence moves. She'd protested at first, because she didn't see the need, but he'd insisted. He's seen the evil that lurks at the heart of Starling City and one thing he knows for sure is that he never wants to see what that evil can do to a beautiful blonde who weighs maybe a hundred pounds soaking wet. 

He didn't say that to Felicity. Or Oliver. 

He has some common sense after all. 

But maybe not enough, because he's still spending hours alone with that same beautiful blonde, in very close proximity, wearing very little clothing. 

He tries not to look, but he can't help himself. 

And, not that he's bragging or anything, but there have been times when he thinks Felicity is stealing glances of her own. 

His military training is useful for pushing those errant thoughts away, because there are a million reasons why acting on them would be a very bad idea, not least of which is the line of work they're in, the danger involved. Then there's the age gap, her rather obvious crush on Oliver Queen, whatever the hell might be going on between him and Carly, to say nothing of an ex-wife out there somewhere that he's never been sure he's one hundred percent over. 

But then it happens. 

They're sparring, with him as the attacker and her as the attacked. After long hours of practice, she finally perfects a move they've been working on, a hip check here, some leverage there and suddenly he's flat on his back staring up at the ceiling with her straddling him, a smile on her face that can only be described as triumphant. 

"I did it!" she exclaims, a giddy grin on her face and he tries to keep back a smile of his own. 

"I let you have that one."

It's a good try, but neither of them believe it. Felicity actually rolls her eyes. "If that's what gets you through the night..."

"You don't want to know what gets me through the night."

The words are out of his mouth before he has time to think about them, to censor himself and in the split second before her eyes widen and her jaw drops, he thinks that he's been spending far too much time with her, bad habits rubbing off. Then her jaw closes, her eyes narrow and her hands land on his chest, one of them right above his heart. 

He's suddenly very aware of where his hands are, resting very lightly on her hips, only the barest bit of pressure. Slowly, carefully, he flexes his fingers, an almost experimental move to see how she'll respond. 

Her eyes fluttering shut is answer enough to a question he hadn't even asked.

It's the most natural thing in the world to use some leverage of his own, rolling them so that she's on her back, him looking down at her. Just like it's the most natural move for her hands to slide up and around his neck, for him to bring his lips to hers, kiss her slowly just in case this isn't what she wants after all. 

When her tongue sneaks between his lips, he stops worrying about that. 

He doesn't know how long they kiss for, just like he doesn't know when her hair becomes loose, when his t-shirt is removed and tossed who knows where across the room. He does know that when he pulls away, they are both breathing heavily and her eyes are huge and dilated. He swallows hard, runs a hand down her body, whispers her name. 

"John..." Her own voice is a ragged whisper holding a plea. "Don't stop."

Those three little words are all he needs to hear and he covers her body with his as he kisses her again. 

Later - much later - as his hands trace a path down her back and her finger traces a pattern over his chest, she giggles. "If that's what gets you through the night, I think I could get used to it."

John thinks he could too. 


End file.
